Warm Hearted
by GiLaw
Summary: Her body felt so heavy. She only just had enough energy to open eyes and look around. Even so, her head was still spinning. She had a feeling someone was watching her . . . Takes place after Snowbound


**Wazzup my favourite people? GiLaw is IN DA HOUSE!**

**KFee: Hang on a sec- WHERE'S SOLOW?**

**Me: I knocked her out with a metal pole and locked her in a room. BECAUSE SHE KEPT ON CRITICISING MY SPOVA FICS!**

**KFee: Well she did have a point . . .**

**Me: AND YOU'LL BE NEXT IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!**

**NConn: Just TRY and enjoy her Spova fics, KFee *puppy dog eyes***

**KFee: God dammit -_-**

**Me: ANYWAY! I was re-watching some episodes and in "Snowbound" I couldn't help noticing how Sparx stayed back to help Antauri instead of going up with Nova and the others. THE PRODUCERS ONLY MADE HIM GO BACK TO MAKE AN EXCUSE FOR HIM ****NOT**** TO CATCH NOVA! So a little idea popped into my head . . .**

**LET'S GET THIS SPARKY DONE!**

**Warm Hearted**

Her body felt so heavy. She only just had enough energy to open eyes and look around. Even so, her head was still spinning. She had a feeling someone was watching her.

"Chiro?"

Nova heard an all too familiar chuckle. "Not quite."

She perked up ever so slightly. "Sp- Sparx?"

"You got it."

Nova perked up more and for the first time she was able to sit up and take in her surroundings. She was in her room in her bed with all her favourite stuffed animals and Sparx was sitting in front of her holding a cup of hot chocolate. He stretched out his hands, offering her the cup.

"Thanks," Nova murmured, taking the cup off him and slowly sipping the hot chocolate. She smiled slightly as the warm sweetness touched her tongue. "Mmm. It's nice."

Sparx blushed. "Sorry there's no marshmallows. I wasn't sure whether to put them in or not. I made it extra chocolately though."

Nova gave him a look and smirked. "Since when do _you_ make hot coco?"

Sparx glanced away from her shyly. "Since you almost overheated yourself back there and spent ages in that med bay in a tube full of cold air. I thought I should take you back to your room and let you warm back up, seeing that you hate the cold and all . . ."

"How long was I out for?"

Sparx glanced back at her. "Eight hours."

Nova's eyes widened. "_Eight hours?!_ Was it really that bad?" she gasped

Sparx nodded. "Yeah." He stood up and prepared to leave. "I'd better let you finish off that coco and get some sleep. You're obviously really tired."

Nova gave Sparx a warm smile and handed him the now empty cup before lying down. "Why are there so many stuffed animals in here?"

The red simian glanced away again. "Well . . . I- um . . . if I don't keep you warm then they will . . ."

"What do you mean?" asked Nova, interested.

Sparx sighed and looked deep into her eyes, a hopeful look on his face. Nova's eyes widened even more and began to shimmer as she realised what Sparx wanted . . .

"Go ahead. I could use some company anyway."

It was Sparx's turn to allow his eyes to widen. "Y- you sure?!"

Nova nodded. "Yes." She moved over a little, leaving room for him. Sparx beamed and climbed into the bed beside Nova. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"How do you feel?"

Nova thought for a moment before replying "Warm. And . . . comfortable."

Sparx smiled. "Good." He then sat up and said "Nova, can you promise me something?"

She nodded again. "Yeah, sure."

"Promise me you'll never loose your cool like the way you did back there ever again. You nearly killed yourself, you overheated yourself so badly. You really scared me you know."

That caught Nova's attention. She gave him a look. "I . . . _scared_ you?"

"Us," Sparx corrected himself. "I mean you scared _us_. The kid especially has been really worried and Gibson says you only just made it."

Nova looked down and then replied "Then I promise never to express anger like that again."

A relaxed look spread across Sparx's face. "Good."

The two of them lay back down and snuggled up close, Sparx stroking Nova's cheek, Nova running her fingers through the fur on Sparx's chest.

"Sparx?"

"Yeah, Nova?"

"Thanks for all this. You're a smart monkey you know," Nova murmured sleepily. Moments later, she fell asleep, her head resting on Sparx's chest, her arms wrapped around him.

Sparx smiled. "No problem. Glad to see you're sleeping with the one you love."

**OMG, I JUST REALISED! THIS IS SO WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN THAT EPISODE! ALL OF THESE SPOVA FICS SHOULD. HAVE. HAPPENED!**

**KFee: No they shouldn't have**

**Me: Okay, that's it! *knocks KFee out with a metal pole and throws her into a room with SoLow***

**NConn: GiLaw, what exactly's in that room?**

**Me: Oh just my ultimate torture for people like SoLow and KFee- NOTHING BUT SPOVA, SPOVA AND MORE SPOVA! *maniac laugh***

**NConn: O.O**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- NCONN! WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT? I HAVE A METAL POLE HERE!**


End file.
